Blind Love
by YOITE'SandCRONA'S4EVER
Summary: "Love? what does that even mean? Friends? another word that we use so freely. You say that you love me, that you are my friend, but can i trust you? or are you just like everybody else?" CroMa! Male Crona. story based on my own little messed up world :)
1. Prologe

He stared down at her motionless body, the only type of movement would be her chest rising up and down to grasp some air. Her whole body covered in bandages. Her tilted to her right, so her chin was touching her shoulder. His eyes roamed her body checking for any signs of her awakening but none have showed. It's been weeks and not even doctor stein knows whats wrong with her. His blue eyes narrowed at that thought, but as soon as that thought came it left. His eyes turning to empty, soulless eyes. He knew he was the reason for her state. It was all his fault. Tsubaki, Lizz, Patti, Kid and even Ragnarok told him it wasn't, but he knew they were only trying to make him feel better. He shouldn't have told her. He should have went with her. He should have protected her. If he was there she wouldn't have been nearly killed, she wouldn't have been hurt, she wouldn't have been through such traumatizing pain, but most importantly she wouldn't be blind

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

**Hey ya guys, so i've been totally and utterly obssessed with Crona&Maka! such a cute ass pair don't you think? So this is only the prolog, if you guys liked it then I will keep going with this story, I know already half the things that are going to happen in this, so just R&R and i'll let it all out lol. **

**-YOITE'SandCRONA'S4EVER**


	2. Awake

Her breathing is slow, her dirty blond hair spread around the bed making her look like she was laying in water. How long has it been? Probably a month. Yes, a month has passed sense the _accident_ that happened. Crona leaned his head back against the, letting out a slow stuttered sigh. He looked to his left to see if the girl has stirred but to his dismay she has not. He looked out the window that was in front of him only to see it was pitch black out. It was a starless night, just like the one when they found Maka nearly dead. He shuddered at the memory of her torn body, blood everywhere, ripped close. It was the worst thing he could have seen. He closed his eyes trying tom forget, trying to remember that beautiful smile she would always give him.

He sat there daydreaming about Maka and him when he heard something shift. "C-crona..." Crona quickly looked to where Maka is laying. He saw her face in a pained expression, he wanted to take her pain away, to help her like she helped him so he reached to to grab her hand. Their fingers intertwined like if they were meant to be together. He smiled at that thought, but it didn't reach his eyes, "M-maka?" he called. Maka didn't reply instead she opened her eyes slowly. He heard her take a intake of breath. Her olive green eyes duller somehow. She started blankly at the ceiling. "Maka! Y-you're a-awake! O-o how I missed you!" he smiled in complete happiness but that soon was replaced by a frown as Maka took her hand away from his. He didn't question her but he looked at her intently. She pushed her self up in a sitting position. Her eyes still in that blank state. "Crona..." after his name left her lips she broke down crying. He didn't know what to do, he was paralyzed as he watched the girl he cared most about cry her heart out. "Pl-please hug me C-crona." He didn't have to be told twice. He got up and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl. Maka's arms instantly wrapped around Crona bringing him closer. He started rocking them back in forth whispering soft words of reassurance in her ear.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, he didn't know she was crying but he was trying to help her. She buried herself deeper in Crona's shirt soaking it with her tears. "Ma-maka whats wro-" "I can't see Crona! I can't see anything. I'm b-blind!" Maka cried even harder.

At that moment Crona shutdown.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**So I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. I know it starts out a little sad but don't worry, it will all get better. This story is going to be based on my little world. Oh and Crona is male in this so yea. And thanks to all who reviewed/put this in their favorites or alerts. Next chapter is going to be a lot longer and filled with a lot of things that will lead to the main plot.**


	3. Partners?

"Ok, choose a boys' name from the container with out looking. That person will be your partner for the rest of the year." the teacher looked at the girls that were lined up against the wall while the boys were sitting on the desk waiting for their designated partner. The teacher held out a container to the first girl in line. "Once you get the piece of paper, say your name out loud and then say their name. Sit down in the table that they are sitting down." Girl after Girl kept introducing themselves and their partners. The teacher came to a stop, once again, in front of a tall, pale girl. Her black hair held high in a ponytail. She reached a small timid hand into the container. She pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. As she opened it her breath hitched and a small blush came to her face. She looked up at the other side of the room. "I'm Tsubaki and I will be working with Kid." she smiled while her eyes searched out her partner. She found him sitting down at a table that was in the middle of the room staring intently at her. She made her way next to him and sat down. "So Tsubaki... right? Your going to be my partner? I hope you know well that I like perfection in symmetry, just like your hair... such... a beautiful view..." Kid's eyes literally have turned to hearts by the end of his sentence, while Tsubaki's blush grew. "U-um t-thank you. I-I like your hair to?" she smiled at him sheepishly.

Maka sighed as each girl introduced themselves and voiced out their partners names. She was fourth to last and this couldn't be going any slower. She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned on the wall. _How long is this class? I just want to go to my apartment and sleep. _She closed her eyes briefly before looking at the remaining boys. _Eight of them left, so that means only four more before my turn. Thank god._ She smiled when she saw a familiar face. Her boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans. He winked at her and then gave her a toothy grin when he saw her blush. They have been dating since 10th grade and they were now in 12th grade so two years, but he still has the same affect on her since the first day they met.

"Mrs. Albarn we don't have all day." her teacher sighed, she's been in front of her for about two minutes and her hand was starting to her hurt. "Oh I'm sorry." Maka smiled sheepishly as she reached in the black container. She was going to open it first then introduce but she decided against it.

"I'm Maka Albarn and it will be my pleasure to be with..." she slowly opened her piece of paper with a smile hoping it was soul but to her luck it wasn't. "Ragnarok..." her smile didn't falter but she did feel a little disappointment. It was fine though, she liked meeting new people, maybe she can even become friends with the boy. She heard some whispering and gasping at the name like it was something no one should ever speak of. She paid no heed to this while she was looking for the boy, only problem was that she didn't know how he looked and he wasn't responding to his name. She was about to give up when her eyes fell on a boy way in the back corner of the room. He looks to be around 17 he had black messy hair, tan skin, she really couldn't see his eyes so she didn't know his eye color. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans with holes on the legs. He had chains on his jeans. And to top it off he

had a scar shaped like an 'X' on his nose. Next to him though was a... boy? The boy had choppy cotton pink colored hair, pale skin, and gray-blue eyes. He had on black jeans and a loose V-neck. _Well the clothes_

_give it away, so he's a guy. Well then again a girl could wear that. ugh I just don't know. I'm just going to assume he's a guy_. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a gruff yet somehow smooth voice.

"I already have a partner." she looked at Ragnarok her breath hitching when their eyes met. His eyes were a beautiful blue that put the sky to shame. She guessed he was talking about the other boy sitting next to him by the way the boy tensed and looked at Ragnarok with a scared expression.

"That's unaccept-" "It's Ok, I don't mind working in a small group." Maka interrupted. Everybody stopped their chatter to stare at Maka. Ragnarok's glare faltered but didn't leave. "Well if that's Ok with you Mrs. Aoyama." Mrs. Aoyama looked at her then the other two skeptically but nodded. "Yes... I suppose so." Maka smiled brightly and sat down in between the two boys. The other students slowly started going back to what they were doing but not before adding a little comment of how shocking this was.

As the rest of the girls introduced themselves and their partners she turned to look for her boyfriend only to find that he was with the last girl she would want him to be with. Karin. Of course. Just her luck. Karin has had a huge crush on soul sense middle school and hell it still looks like it. Although she does have to admit that Karin is beautiful. She has an hourglass figure, big breast, red hair that stopped at her shoulders, and tan skin. It didn't help that she was wearing a tight red mini skirt that had a slit on her left leg with a short black V-neck. Maka sighed. She was nothing compared to Karin. She didn't have big breast or and hourglass figure. She sometime wondered why soul picked her over Karin. Any guy would be willing to pick Karin instead of her.

"Ok class, now that everyone has their partners I want you to take the rest of your time getting to know them." Maka watched the teacher leave the room before looking at Ragnarok. He was glaring at the floor. His hands were crossed behind his head and he was leaning on his chair. _Well, I guess he won't be talking anytime soon._ Maka turned to the other boy. She looked at him intently trying to figure out why she got a vibe that he was a guy **(A/N besides his clothes lol)**. _Maybe it's his eyes... no, it's not his eyes...um mm how about his ass... yea, he has a nice ass... damn! He has a bigger ass then I do! __That's__ just bogus! __I mean come on, a guy with a bigger ass then a girl? That's just sad. Well there is a chance that he is really a she... but then that would be weird me thinking a girl's ass is sexy... wait why the hell am I even thinking about his ass? I already have Souls ass. _Maka looked back at the girl...er...boy? And blushed. _Nope I cant be thinking about this!_ Maka shook her head before turning her body to face the boy.

"Hey, I'm Maka, I guess I'll be partners with you and Ragnarok for the rest of the year huh?" "Don't say my name like you fucking know me." Ragnarok's scowl deepened. Maka rolled her eyes and murmured something under her breath. "What did you say you bitch!" Ragnarok suddenly got up and faced her. Everybody grew quiet and eyes widened in horror. Maka got up to and faced Ragnarok. "I said 'someones on their fucking time of the month' !" Maka crossed her hands across her chest and smirked. "Why you little bitch." Ragnarok's glare put the scariest thing you have ever seen to shame but that didn't affect Maka at all. "What? Are you going to start crying like the fucking girl that you are." Ragnarok was beyond pissed. His face red from anger.

_Calm down, calm down. Your going to blow all of our efforts of getting into school and then __**she **__would not be happy._ Ragnarok glared at Maka one more time before walking out the door, slamming it as hard as he could. Everybody stared in awe at Maka some stared in dis belief. Maka sat down sighing. She looked at where the other boy was. "I'm sorry. Hey, I never got your name." The boy stared at her before tightening his grip on his right hand. " U-um m-my name i-is C-crona." _ Well, not even his/her name help Identify if he/she is male or female. Well I'll just think of him as male._ "It's nice to meet you Crona..." Crona noticed Maka wasn't talking anymore so he looked up only to see her glaring in his direction. "M-maka... d-did I m-make you m-mad?" Crona asked. Maka didn't respond but her glare deepened. She wasn't glaring at Crona oh no but at the table that was just a few feet away. Karin was pressed against soul, arms wrapped around his neck tightly trying to bring him closer to her. Her breast slightly popping out of her already revealing top. She was leaning closer until she noticed Maka glaring at her. Karin sent her a smirk before letting soul go and grabbing his hand dragging him down by the door.

Maka was brought back to Crona when she heard a small whimper. Maka looked at him and noticed he was looking at her with fear. "O-oh Crona I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Maka smiled sheepishly. Crona was beyond nervous. He didn't know how to deal with people especially girls.

**A/N Oh! There it is! {from Pitch Perfect}. You know how he always say "I don't know to deal with..." well yea that's what I'm ****referring**** to. So what did you guys think? I hope it's long enough to make up for my ****absence****. Crona is male in this one, I just want to add some humor in this before I actually specify his gender in the story. About the ass part, was that funny? I don't know, I'm not a very "funny" person. So what do you think so far? Should I keep going or should I stop? It's kinda confusing because last chapter Maka was blind and all but this chapter and a few more are going to be the events that took place before Maka went blind. So yea everything is going to start to make sense. Oh and should I make Kid/Tsubaki a pair yes or no? I don't own any of the characters, all I own is my plot and all. And yea Ragnarok is HUMAN! inspired by Maddylovesyou story Forever Insane! I recommend you read that ff. Anyway till next time see ya**


End file.
